unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The End of Evil Guy Tower
The End of Evil Guy Tower is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary After an arduous, multi-episodic showdown with the forces of "good", the only home of Evil Guy and co. finally comes to its demise. Rest in pieces, Evil Guy Tower. Script Scene 1 Continuing on from the previous episode, Evil Guy Tower is badly damaged, yet still standing. Meanwhile, New Mario's lab is being overrun by sentient cupcakes. NEW MARIO: Keep eating 'em, New Luigi! We'll get rid of them in no time! NEW LUIGI: Don't worry, sir! I'll run and check the weapons closet for anything we can use! It's the only place they haven't reached yet! CUPCAKES: Weapons closet?! Where? The cupcakes swarm around New Luigi as he runs to the weapons closet. Unfortunately, the cupcakes overtake New Luigi and scuttle under the door to the weapons closet. Suddenly, an explosion from inside knocks down the door and vaporizes all the cupcakes and all but one of the weapons. NEW LUIGI: Ugh, I knew it! It's that Blue Darksaber that only New Mario can wield! Anyone else who attempts to handle it spontaneously combusts! NEW MARIO: Yep, I made it that way myself. Now that the cupcakes are out of the way, let's go destroy Evil Guy and his cohorts as we originally intended! ALL: Wahahahahahaha!!! Scene 2 Ronald McDonald is driving up to Evil Guy Tower with Deidara in tow as a Toad is running after them from behind, unnoticed. RONALD MCDONALD: WHOA, look how damaged that blasted tower is! I'm lovin' it! DEIDARA: If I may do the honors, sire? RONALD MCDONALD: Of course. I wish to see it fall. DEIDARA: Katsu!!! At the utterance of this word, an explosion causes the tower to wobble and drop large hunks of steel on the ground as the screams of Evil Guy and co. are heard from within. One of these hunks of steel falls onto Ronald McDonald's car, damaging it beyond repair. RONALD MCDONALD: You idiot! Watch it...or else you're FIRED! DEIDARA shouts the word "Katsu" once more, vaporizing Ronald McDonald and taking what's left: his key to the McDonald's manager's office. DEIDARA: I'm sorry, boss, but I needed a promotion and had to make an executive decision. All this time, the Toad has been running after Deidara, and is now within spitting distance of him. Deidara does not notice him, however, and enters the tower. TOAD: Shoot! I haven't found Ronald McDonald yet, and that ninja guy is my only clue! I better follow him! The Toad runs into the tower as New Mario and New Luigi teleport onto the scene, New Mario holding the Blue Darksaber. NEW LUIGI: Gotta love those silver cupcakes! Right, sir? NEW MARIO: Indeed. Now it's time to go in there once and for all! Scene 3 The camera zooms in on the damaged, shoddy interior of Evil Guy Tower, where Evil Guy, Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby are confronting Deidara, New Mario, and New Luigi. Meanwhile, the Toad from before is hiding underneath an overturned couch. EVIL GUY: So you've finally arrived at our weakest hour like the shameless cowards you are. New Mario, are you holding what I think you're holding? NEW MARIO: Indeed. It's the only one of its kind...that's blue. I doubt you have anything like it in your arsenal. EVIL GUY: FERNANDO, you know what to do! Chop chop! FERNANDO: Sir, yes, sir! (Dashes towards the stairway on the other side of the room) NEW LUIGI: But boss, shouldn't we try to stop him before it's too late? NEW MARIO: No. I want to see Evil Guy try to match my power. These proceedings interest me. DEIDARA: I've had enough of this bravado! Ka-- Before Deidara can finish his sentence, Shadow Kirby inhales him, copies his powers, pivots on his heel, and spits him out the window. Just then, Fernando rushes back onto the scene with a red Darksaber. NEW MARIO: Oh-ho-ho! Yes! Now we can have a proper, decisive final battle! EVIL GUY: Bring it! The scene ends as Evil Guy and New Mario menacingly stare each other down and dramatic music plays. Scene 4 Same setting as last scene. The area is silent as Evil Guy and New Mario, both holding Darksabers, stare each other down with slitted eyes. Nobody makes a sound...except for the Toad under the couch who decides to make a run for the door. NEW MARIO and EVIL GUY: What the--?! Both using their opponent's distraction, the two lunge at each other, slashing. The room becomes filled with havoc as Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby all dive at New Luigi. NEW LUIGI: Hey, no fair! Three against one?! No way! NEW LUIGI grabs Pickle, who is closest to him, and swings him like a discus before throwing him out the window. Fernando, agape and enraged, dives at New Luigi and tears him a new orifice. SHADOW KIRBY: Whoa...OK. I'll go check up on Pickle, all right? Fernando is too busy shattering New Luigi's collarbone to answer. Shadow Kirby flies out the window and sees an astonishing sight: Deidara is kneeling, alive but injured, as the Toad from earlier holds a Fire Flower to Pickle's unmoving body. Pickle's trademark green, fiery energy travels into the Fire Flower as the Toad eats it, absorbing its power. SHADOW KIRBY: Hey! What have you done to my friend?! Deidara looks up. Using this to his advantage, the Toad blasts a super-sized fireball at him, knocking him down. TOAD: Murderer! I might spare your life if you tell me where Ronald McDonald is, but I won't hesitate to burn you to ashes if you don't cooperate! DEIDARA: Seeing as I am stronger than you beyond comparison, this must be your death wish. I shall oblige and tell you: He's dead. I killed him. TOAD (Gasping): How could you?! You killer! DEIDARA: Oh, please. Spare me the melodrama. I know you hated him too. TOAD grinds his teeth and begins to exude smoke. DEIDARA: What the-- TOAD: HRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!! TOAD lights up with green and red flames. Raising his arms, he forms a fireball large enough to engulf a minivan and prepares to throw it at Deidara. SHADOW KIRBY: Wait! An explosion from that thing could topple the tower! DEIDARA: Explosion...that's it! All I have to do is...Katsu!!! TOAD: C-C-C-Combo Breaker! The Toad lowers the enormous fireball, using it as a shield against the Katsu. Unfortunately, this creates a blast that ricochets the Toad's body into a corner of the tower, causing it to slowly topple. SHADOW KIRBY: NOOOOO!!! Meanwhile, everything inside the tower has begun to slide towards the wall as the tower begins to fall. NEW MARIO: Ack! The tower is falling! EVIL GUY: And will you let that stop you? Where is your cockiness now?! EVIL GUY rolls to the side, opening the secret panel in the wall we all know and love. He then presses the red button underneath it, causing the tower to transform itself into a giant robot. However, the robot's right leg fails to transform due to excessive damage, causing the robot to jump on its one foot and flail around pathetically. DEIDARA (outside the tower): ...What? Is this what you call your "defense mechanism"? SHADOW KIRBY (also outside the tower): Haw! Behold the tower's true power! DEIDARA: You call this powerful? It almost looks like it wants to be put out of its misery! Meanwhile, inside the tower, New Mario has snuck up on Evil Guy from behind, as the latter is still facing the button on the wall. He does not hesitate to swing his Darksaber at his head, but Evil Guy turns around and blocks it with his own Darksaber just in time. New Mario shifts his weight to his front foot, putting enough pressure on the Darksaber to force Evil Guy onto one knee. NEW MARIO: Your powers are weak, fat man. EVIL GUY: You can't win, plumber. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine. New Mario grins, pulls away from Evil Guy with a sudden jerk, somersaults into the air with his Darksaber pointed downwards, and slices through Evil Guy from the top of his head to the floor upon which he stands. Evil Guy's body, however, remains intact as a dark form oozes from where the body-length cut should have been. It forms itself into an exact copy of Evil Guy and swallows New Mario whole along with his blue Darksaber, gagging for a moment before laughing maniacally and teleporting away along with Evil Guy's red Darksaber. At this exact moment, the tower/robot finally loses its balance and collapses on top of Deidara. SHADOW KIRBY: Wha--wait! What happened to that brave Toad? Where are the others? Suddenly, a column of green flame emerges from the rubble. Fernando and Evil Guy emerge from it, unscathed, as does the undulating form of the Toad's body. Right before Shadow Kirby's eyes, it transforms into Pickle himself. ALL: Pickle?! How did you survive? PICKLE: That Toad saved me. He absorbed my soul and powers into the Fire Flower that he used to defeat Deidara. Because he was crushed by the rubble, I had no choice but to possess his body. EVIL GUY: Don't worry about the Toad; he's the least of our problems. Our home is destroyed, and New Mario created a stronger, more evil version of me. PICKLE: Where is it now? EVIL GUY: It ate New Mario and vanished. We need to find a new home...and be on our guard. Moral There is darkness within all of us. Trivia This masterpiece is the brainchild of Oobooglunk. He is very proud of it, so go tell him how much you love it! (He's also very modest.)